Runaway
Plot Rangnarock is on the loose trying to hide from the mutaions Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Villains Ragnarock Ultimate Kevin Ultimate Aggregor Omniverse Kevin Omniverse Flashback Kevin Original Mutan Kevin Kevin 1100 Aliens Used By Ben Goop Gravaattack Whampire Triv a Transcript (Ragnarock is escaping from the mutans) Ragnarock y did I mess with Kevin Omniverse Kevin I don't know but now ur going to get it Ragnarock u haven't got the strength to defeat me Omniverse Kevin oh really (Absorbs Ragnarock who falls) Max weve gotta find the mutons Ben Agreed Rook well Kevin explained they came from the null void Max Rook shutup we don't need any more bs story's Rook I'm sorry Magister Blukic well we don't want to get involved so we'll just leave Max fucking useless galvins u r i don't know y azmuth sent u here to do a poo in the Headqauters GET OUT Ben thBen wait isn't that Ragnarock Max Ben that was a false memory Ben then whos he Max no the rooters lied Rook so what do we do Max u 2 go (Ragnarock is down) Ragnarock Osmosain are so dumb Ben Ragnarock its been a while Ragnarock Tennyson yes ur friend Levin thought he had killed me but he was wrong I am back more powerful than ever and I'm Reddy To Destroy u (blasts em) CRASH (Ben and rook call Ben turns into Goop) Goop its either me or the mutons Ragnarock fool CRASH CRASH CRASH Goop (trows Rook at Ragnarock) Ragnarock ugh smiley pest Goop ur the only pest Ragnarock (shoots goop Rook shoots him) who r u blue boy Goop Rook get down CRASH CRASH CRASH (Goop and rook Falls) Ragnarock pests Omniverse Kevin Its Time to Destroy Tennyson I will CRASH him then hes watch Ultimate Kevin yes but first we must Destroy Ragnarock Max so Ragnarock Attacked u Ben yes Rook we must find the mutons Ben they will be after Ragnarock Max the mutones are defenley after Ragnarock Ragnarock there are a lot of fools in the world Omniverse Kevin Hello ragnarock Ragnarock Kevin stop this Omniverse Kevin I am not Kevin im his mutons form now where were we (Absorbs And kills Rangarock) Ben Omniverse Kevin That is Eongh Omniverse Kevin I haven't got time for u Tennyson so p off Ben oh you've got time fr me (Turns into Gravaattack) Gravattack oh yeah (spins em around and around and around and drops em) Omniverse Kevin ugh Gravaattack this isn't working gotta try another option (Gravattack turns into Whampire) Whampire (Spits a counterpart at omniverse Kevin but he wacks it) Omniverse Kevin Pathetic Whampire ok time to try something else Omniverse Kevin don't bother ur attacks r weak CRASH CRASH CRASH (Whampire turns back and rook falls) Omniverse Kevin how many times must I beat u Tennyson Soon evrey power in the whole universe will belong to me and I will CRASH u with it goodbye (The mutons leave) Ben uh oh The end Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Morons